vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Levin
|-|Kevin in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien= |-|Kevin in Omniverse= Summary Kevin Levin is an Osmosian and a member of Ben's Team. He started off as one of Ben's notable enemies in the Original Series before reforming and joining Ben in Alien Force onwards. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Low 7-C | 10-A. At least Low 7-B, likely 7-A when armored | At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Kevin Ethan Levin, Kevin 11, Ultimate Kevin Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: 11 in Ben 10. 16 in Alien Force. 17 (Ultimate Alien and Omniverse) Classification: Osmosian Powers and Abilities: Energy, DNA, Mana (both Life-energy and Magic) and Matter Absorption, Power and Ability Absorption, Hammer and Scissor Protrusion Attack Potency: Human level | Small Town level (Can fight Ben's stronger aliens such as Four Arms, and Diamondhead, Injured Vilgax with multiple punches) | Athlete level. At least Small City level, likely Mountain level when armored (Punched a hole through Swampfire's chest, has staggered Vilgax and Highbreed with his punches. Colossus Kevin fought on par with Chromastone) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Effortlessly defeated Aggregor. Traded blows with Ultimate Humungousaur) Speed: Normal Human | Relativistic combat speed (Kept up with Vilgax and Four Arms and should be comparable to XLR8) | FTL combat and reaction speed (Was able to keep up with Vilgax and Highbreed Commanders. Dodged P'andor's blast of radiation) | FTL combat speed and reactions (Kept up with Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Echo Echo) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Physically comparable to Four Arms and Diamondhead, and held Vilgax to the ground) | At least Class M (While armored, he is physically comparable to the likes of Swampfire) | At least Class M Striking Strength: Human Class | Small Town Class | Athlete Class. At least Small City Class, likely Mountain Class (Sent Viktor off of his feet just by slamming his arm into him. His punches harmed Vilgax) | At least Mountain Class, likely higher Durability: Human level | Small Town level (Easily took attacks from Vilgax, and Four Arms) | Athlete level. At least Small City level, likely Mountain level (Took a beating from Cash who was fused with a Techadon Robot, which was capable of easily smashing through Gwen's shields. Survived a beating from Princess Looma and should be comparable to weaker aliens like Armodrillo, took full power strikes from Highbreed, but was knocked unconscious) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Survived attacks from Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultimate Humungousaur) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Genius Weaknesses: None notable Key: Original Series | Original Series Kevin 11 | Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse '''| '''Ultimate Kevin Gallery File:Young Kevin.png|Young Kevin in Ben 10. File:Taydenite Kevin.png|Taydenite Kevin. File:Colossus Kevin.png|Colossus Kevin. File:Kevin_11-_Ben_10_Extranet.png|Kevin 11. File:Ultimate kevin 11.png|Ultimate Kevin 11. File:Omniverse Kevin 11.png|Omniverse Kevin 11. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Energy Users Category:DNA Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Mechanics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7